That was unexpected
by lalapie203
Summary: Nashi has met her 'soul mate' in really romantic way! she asks her mother how she met her father... "Haha I hit him with a frying pan..." "WHAT!"
1. Cliche meeting

Nashi Dragneel was in love, meeting her knight in shining armor just had her day dreaming all day. The girl was 15 and it was time that she fell in love don't you think? Well she does… and she met him in the most romantic way (what she believes) possible and she realized that she never asked her mother how she met her father…

Lucy Dragneel had been cutting vegetables for lunch and caught her youngest daughter sighing dreamily and zoning out…*sigh* ok that was the fifth sigh in a row for the past 15 minutes so she decided to ask "Nashi sweetie did something happen? You have been sighing dreamily for a while now."

Ignored, will not really her daughter had been zoning out as she mentioned.

"Nashi?"

"…."

"Nashi?" a little louder

"…"

"NASHI LUNA DRAGNEEL!"

"Yes mom?"

"I've been calling you for about 5 minutes! Is something wrong?"

"Oh mom! *puts hand on her forehead dramatically* I'm in love!"

Well that caught Lucy's interest she turned away from her work and raised her eyebrows at her daughter from the sudden declaration

"Really now? Please do tell!"

"His name is Grayson Fullbuster and he is just charming!"

"GRAY AND JUVIA'S SON!"

"Yea, do you know his parents?"

"Of course I do they are my friends from high school! And the father is your dad's childhood best friend! They moved back here?"

"I guess so… but who cares! I met my prince charming or my knight in shining armor or whatever you call your love!"

"Your dad was my dragon…"

"…"

"Whatever tell me, how you met!"

"Oh mom it was amazing I was walking to my English class with Mia when suddenly someone bumps into me and my books fell before Mia goes all demon on him, I sit up and look at his eyes and it's like the world stops moving. His eyes were the blue like the sea and his smile made by heart jump a mile, (hey that rhymed!) so then I start collecting my stuff and he helps me but when I was about to reach for the last book he also reaches for it and our hands touch! I felt this amazing feeling when we touched and then he apologized and helped me up! Mia sensing with her amazing sixth match making sense she leaves and we ditched the rest of the day to get to know each other! And then he asked me out and I said yes but it was amazing!"

"You ditched!"

"That's what you got from my story!"  
"Well yeah you ditched!"

"For getting to know my soul mate!"  
Lucy just rolls her eyes at her daughter's reason but continues cutting, but…

"Hey mom how did you and dad meet?"

She almost cut her finger from the sudden question but turned around slowly like someone is pointing a gun to her head and laughs nervously.

Nashi raises her eyebrows at her mom's reaction to her innocent question…

"Haha well you see it's a really funny story…"

Well that got her child's interest…

"I hit him with a frying pan…" Lucy said nervously.

"WHAT!WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Well…"

_22 years ago_

Lucy Heartfilla age 17 has just moved to Magnolia for her final year in high school, not that she cared; she never liked her old hometown because she never had freedom since she lived with her dad but now she finally can live with her mom and they can have a new life! Thank goodness its summer and school hasn't started maybe now she can make friends before she starts high school for her final year…oh did I mention she got a summer job at the restaurant…no…well she did!

**Lucy POV**

Oh I love this town! People are nice, we have a cozy apartment, it has a nice environment and I got a new job the Fire Dragon restaurant! My boss is really nice too also funny; I also met some new people even though some are older than me… like Mira Jane Strauss, Cana Alberona, and Elfman Strauss.

Mira Jane graduated from college already and is training to open her own business, Cana is going to start her first year of college and Elfman just graduated and is a student teacher at my school! I also met Jellal Fernandez who is in his last year of college also and Levy McGarden who is my age! Well better get to work!  
I greet all the workers who already started getting the restaurant ready, it seems I'm the youngest one since Levy is a customer. I love the employees they are really fun and friendly, like Maco, Wakaba, Max, Warren, Kinanna, Nab and Laki…

After helping Mira Jane and Cana with the work in the kitchen we are finally open! And of course Levy is our first customer and she seems really happy "Lu, guess what! Guess what!" she said cheerfully as she was jumping up and down making me jump with her "What! What!" "I just bought the newest copy of the new book by Zabu called The Wizards!" I cheer with her and I start waiting and talking with Levy this goes through the whole day me waiting and chatting either with the worker or customers I really love it here and my mom is happy about that too!

The day went by fast and before I know it, its closing time! So I was helping with cleaning tables when Mira told me to go throw out the trash so I did but I heard a strange sound in the closet but I thought it was my imagination but then I heard it again! I got scared, so I did the logical thing which was grab a frying pan and go see what it was…

I was tip toeing to the door and when I got there before I could even regret my decision the door opened and a person came out! Yes a PERSON came out so I hit him with the frying pan hard on the side of his head.

"OWWWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
I turn the lights on and see a really handsome man with salmon hair and black eyes holding his head, I felt a blush creep on my face but then I realized it was the guy Mira was talking about…it was the manager's son…well shit.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, sir!"

"What the…"

"I didn't mean to I swear! I heard some strange noises and then you came out and it was a reaction! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"…"

"Please don't let me lose my job! Please! I'm really sorry!" I felt tears come to my eyes, I didn't want to lose this job I really like it! Seeing my tears he panicked…

"Hey! Hey! It's alright calm down…you're not getting fired it was an accident!"

"Really...*sniff*"

He smiles softly and nods I calm down and wipe my tears. He extends his hand and grins…

"I'm Natsu Dragneel" I smile and shake it "I'm Lucy Heartfilla!" at the time I had no idea he was going to be the most important person in my life..

_**Well that's that! This story was inspired by a story written by BittersweetSonta! (I forgot the name…Sorry!)**_

_**Tell me what you think!And check out my other stories too!  
Next chapter: the reaction…**_


	2. Random frying pan

Nashi just looked at her mother with a blank face, I mean she just found out that her parents met in a dark closet and her mother hit her father with a frying pan…

Lucy looked at her youngest daughter nervously, I mean she comes home with this cliché romantic story and asks for her first meeting with her father and she finds out that her mother hit him a frying pan…

"A frying pan! Really? mom you hit him with a random frying pan!" Nashi said as she was dramatically flaring her arms up and down.

"You act as if I hit him with a freaking car!" Lucy said as if hitting your future husband with a frying pan is normal.

"Oh yeah mom, because that could have been really romantic!" Nashi said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"What could have been romantic?" Asked a deep familiar tone.

"Ah Natsu! Welcome home honey!"

"Dad I just heard how you met mom!" Nashi went straight to the point…

"Oh! You mean she told you how she hit me with the frying pan twice?" replied an amused looking Natsu.

"YOU HIT HIM TWICE?!"

Lucy laughed nervously at her daughter, "maybe…"

"Babe, you're still a horrible lair…"

Nashi looked at her mom with anger and confusion…

"Ok, ok I panicked so I hit him with a frying pan, so he passed out and I freak out when he comes back to so suddenly and I panicked again, so I hit him again!"

Just then the older Dragneel siblings came back home, Toshiro Dragneel age 21, Kasai Dragneel age 18, and Layla Dragneel age 18.

"Tadima!"

"Welcome back!" Lucy greeted her kids while still working on lunch.

"Ni-san, Nee-chan, Ni-chan!" greeted a happy Nashi, the bound between the four siblings was always strong.

"Nashi!" the siblings greeted her with the same happiness.

"I just found out how mom and dad met…"

"Why do you look disappointed?" asked a confused Layla.

"Because it wasn't romantic!"

The older siblings look at each other before bursting into laughter, Nashi felt her face heat up from embarrassment, it wasn't nice for your older siblings laughing at you.

"Sorry, sorry Nashi. But it's funny how you thought our parents' meeting was romantic…" Toshiro said as he tried not to start laughing again.

"Do you really think, this family has romantic meetings?"

"Yeah! I did today;-signing dramatically again- it still is beautiful, thinking about it." Nashi goes back to day dreaming.

"Was she like this all day?" said Layla bemusedly while the boys looked like they were about to murder someone…

Lucy nods tiredly "she met her 'soul mate' today, and she ditched class."

"YOU DITCHED CLASS!" yelled the rest of the family.

"TO TALK TO MY SOUL MATE!"

"Really now? Please do tell…" said an unhappy Hoshi.

Nashi sighs dreamily yet again, and tells her dear family how she met her 'soul mate'.

And this time Natsu joins his kids' laughter "THAT WAS SO CHEESY BABY!"

Nashi puffs her cheeks out and pouted, "oh yeah how did you guys meet your fated one?"

"Fated one?" Nashi nods rapidly, thinking someone in her family had a romantic encounter or at least a normal one…

"Well I hit Lilianna with a basketball in her face, when she was trying out for the cheer squad…"Toshiro said guiltily

"I hit Akira with my book when he tried taking the book I wanted…" Layla said embarrassed by the memory

"I got hit by Elena in the balls when I tried flirting with her…" Hoshi said painfully remembering the encounter

Nashi's jaw hits the ground looking at her family with shock and disappointment.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Language young lady!" Natsu warned his little princess…

"But dad, no one had a normal meeting…" whined Nashi.

"May be it's because you didn't meet your soul mate" Hoshi said trying to calm his little sister down.

"*GASP*"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at the youngest betrayed look, while she looked away in hurt.

"It's not my fault no one has romantic genes in their blood."

"Honey, they got that from your Dad," Lucy said trying to console her daughter.

"Hey!" objected Natsu!

"Fine then dad, tell me how you fell in love with mom…"

"Well…"

**Sorry for not updating in a while! But please review your opinions! **

**Next Chapter: How he fell for Luce…**

**Lilianna, daughter of Lisanna and Sting**

**Akira, son of Gajeel and Levy**

**Elena, daughter of Erza and Jellal **


	3. Rise and shine

_**{} comments from present Lucy and Natsu**_

After their meeting, Natsu and Lucy were close as ever, they were with each other 24/7 but school was starting and so was college, Natsu had to get ready for his first year in college and so was Lucy except she was getting ready for her last year in high school. Now Lucy has realized that her crush on Natsu was love. She stopped denying that her feelings, were only a crush when he helped her after the death of her father, Natsu stayed with her, he comforted her and made her feel better. Even though she and her father were never close he was still her father. She realized that her crush turned into liking, when he saved her from a group of drunken thugs, and she realized she was in love with him when she asked him to her senior prom…

Now Natsu was completely different, since he was denser but something about the blonde girl was just not normal…it was weird, she was weird! The way she complains, makes him want to kiss her just for her to shut up, the way she uses her sex appeal, makes him blush and wanting for every guy that saw her to have his eyes burned, but her smile was mostly what affected him, it was just so beautiful and warm, it made him feel weird….such a weird girl…

_{Lucy: Geez honey how was I weird? you were just a dense idiot! Natsu: hey! You're a weirdo ok! Lucy: and you're an idiot!}_

But unlike Lucy, his romantic feelings didn't 'evolve' from crush to liking to love… he just woke up one day and realized he was in love with Lucy Heartfilla. And also he didn't care, more like he didn't stop and think, like Lucy, about their friendship or the other feelings. He simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to sleep, like he was expecting sooner or later that he would be in love with the girl…such an idiotic boy…

Now, to confess his love, he didn't even wait and sort out his feelings, to make sure it was really love, like Lucy did, he decided to confess…but in the Natsu Dragneel way…

Lucy was walking to her part time job, thinking about how good she was hiding her feelings and she was thinking about her prom and about his grin, his looks, and oh his warm hands…

_Snap out of it Lucy! You have a job to go to, not to think about your love's hands! _She thought as she slapped her cheeks.

She went in and greeted the workers with a smile, more like she greeted her family that she had been with for a year.

It was late and it was crowded, they were busy but, what was about to happen will change everyone thoughts about their normal day, especially a certain blond…

"Um, excuse me, everyone!" Mira-Jane announced, but no one heard her.

"I SAID EXCUSE ME!"'

"…"

"…"

"Thank you! Natsu-kun would like to make an announcement!" she said cheerfully, not like she was demon on them a minute ago…

That caught everyone's attention, but mostly Lucy…

"YO People!" Natsu yelled, with the special Dragneel grin, he got replies back, well….he is well known.

"I would like to say something to someone, and that someone is Lucy Heartfilla!"

Lucy was surprised when he said her name, and was embarrassed when the light shone on her and the restaurant's lights went out.

"Lucy, um how should I say this…well, about 3 days ago I realized that I like you maybe even love…"

"Finally!"

"It took him this long!"

People voiced out their opinions, but Lucy was red as a tomato…

{Lucy: I was not red as a tomato! Natsu: yes you were! I can show you the video! Lucy: you have a video!? Natsu: babe I have a video for everything *smirk* Lucy: *gulp* really now…}

"So you want to be my girlfriend?"

Lucy nodded slowly, too speechless to use her voice, and Natsu noticed that so he smirked, and decided to embarrass her more…

"Lucy, if you want to be my girlfriend, then come up here!"

Lucy, still red, walked to the stage with the spotlight following her. When she got there, she crashed into Natsu, but he wasn't done yet…

"Now say your answer to the mic, so that everyone knows your answer!"

He lowered the mic to her mouth, and she said quietly "yes!'"

The restaurant was full of cheers making Lucy so embarrassed that she hid into Natsu's chest making him chuckle…

"YOU HEARD THAT EVEYBODY SHE IS MINE!" he screamed, and Lucy finally fainted, from all the blood rushing to her head…

_**So how was it?! Lately I've been busy so I didn't update faster! Now I might not update until SOPA is gone! So please, if you haven't signed do so!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**~Lala **_


End file.
